


Fuckin' Frank

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry!Mickey, Frank being an ass, M/M, Protective!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: A drunk Frank takes a swing at Ian in front of Mickey.





	

Mickey entered the Gallagher household slamming the door behind him after a long day at work. He rolled his eyes listening to fuckin' Frank screaming off at one of his kids again and took his coat off. It was when he heard Ian angrily shouting back that the older boy quickly made his way into the kitchen. 

Lip and Fiona were desperately trying to diffuse the situation but were clearly failing miserably. Ian's fists were clenched and Mickey could see the tension in his body as Frank, drunk as a skunk, sneered, 'how fucking dare you talk to me like that, you little bastard child! This is my damn house! You're just Monica's mistake! Fuck off!' The redhead was shaking with anger and Frank headbutted him harshly causing his nose to start bleeding profusely and Ian to stagger back in show. Mickey knew no matter how many times he was hit by Frank, it still shocked his boyfriend seeing as he never touched any of his siblings in the same way. 

Mickey instinctively ran forward and knocked Frank down to the ground with one punch. 'No you motherfucking don't! I should have canned you off when I had the chance! Why these assholes want to keep you around I don't know, but you better believe me Frank, one word. One word from Ian telling me to do it and I will point my goddamn Ruger in your shitty drunk face, pull out all of your teeth and dump your cold limp body in the river, fucking understood? No one would miss you, dumbass.' Mickey towered over his body and kicked his body violently emphasising every word, 'you... ever... touch... my... fucking... boyfriend... again... I... will... kill... you...' 

At this point Lip grabbed the spitting Milkovich off his piece of shit dad and kicked a pathetic Frank out the backdoor. Probably to go sleep in a dumpster somewhere, no one could care less. 

When he turned back around, the scene in front of him had transformed. All rage in Mickey had dissolved and his bloody knuckles were gently wiping Ian's face. Fiona silently passed him the first aid kit and Mickey crouched to his lover's level, already starting the mechanical process of cleaning up wounds which both the boys knew Mickey could do in his sleep. 

'You did't have to do that Mick, I can handle fuckin' Frank okay?' Ian said, wincing slightly. Mickey scoffed in reply, 'I know that tough guy, but think I'm gonna sit and watch him take fucking swings at you? You're too nice for shit, I don't mind being the douchebag, 'mkay?' 

Ian's eyelashes fluttered as he looked up at the man he loved. He smiled brightly at Mickey. Mickey's heart pounded faster in his chest like it always did when he was with Ian.

'Come on firecrotch, let's go to bed, okay, asshole?' Ian accepted Mickey's tattooed outward stretched hand and pulled himself up, following him upstairs, not letting go of his hand. Lip turned to Fiona shocked 'did you know he cared that much?' Fiona wore an amused and tired expression on her face 'everyone knows, Lip, how have you not seen it before? Who knew Mickey Milkovich would be the perfect boyfriend for Ian, huh?'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in actual 5 minutes so I hope it is intelligible. I think Ian is the only Gallagher Frank has ever hit, but Ian never gives in and puches him back. Luckily, when dating the neighbourhood thug, Ian doesn't have to worry about Frank trying to touch him again.


End file.
